blazorange
by scardragon00
Summary: it was a fail mission and yet he acepted and now naruto has lost his right arm and have change his view on life. but a encounter with a strange girl will mark the behining of the continuum shift. rater M just in cases. narusaku paring, narutoblazblue.
1. Chapter 1

Hi there, sorry for jumping in to another story before finish the pink cougar fic, but is going to be a short one so I can't take my time with it, but I might do a chapter when I don't have a chapter for this one. And I will include a section like the one kokonoe and lichit have in the game but it will be manage by tsunade.

Disclaim: I don't own ether blazblue or naruto.

Cruel reality

Deep on the forest and in the border of two nations, under a waterfall that have two giant statues, was a fight between two young boys. One of them was a short blond with whisker marks on his cheek, dress in a orange jumpsuit, the other was a boy his same age with raven color hair, dark blue hair with a fan painted on his back and white shorts. Both of them were standing on the surfaces of the water like it was dry land. They both run at each other with great speed, they scream.

"Rasengan!"

"Chidori!"

The blond ram his hand that have a sphere of energy while the raven color hair has a current of energy in hand. Both attacks and struggle for terrain, the raven color hair boy sees his technique losing the battle and thinks.

"(I can't believe naruto has become so powerful. I need to squish more power.)"

Then balck spots are coming out of a tattoo on his neck that starts to cover his body. The blond got surprises of that which gave the other the upper hand on the blond.

"Your finish!"

Then his chidori crated a huge explosion that rumble through the forest. Ones the explosion was over, the blond got shot and lands on the edge of the river, but he has lost half of his arm. He starts to bleed to death. The other boy walks to were he was and says.

"I dough the nine tails chakra will heal burn tissue, well it might heal the vein since I didn't born it."

"Don't do this sasuke, there time to return to the village."

"You're still as stubborn as always, you have lost half of your arm and you still bitchy me about return? (Smirk) your bleeding to death and ratter than fight for you life until someone arrive, you worry about me? (Smirk) you're a hopeless loser."

He then walk away leaving him to die, naruto starts to loses conciseness, he starts to feel his life been taking away by the cold hands of death. He then starts to remember what kakashi told him when the squad has the test.

"**A shinobi that brake the rulers are scum… but those that abundant there comrade are worst than scum**."

"(Then that means sasuke is worst than scum? So I will die because I been try to bring someone that doesn't wand to be brag back to the village?)"

Then the image of a girl with short pink hair and green eye appears in his mind. He then thinks.

"(Sakura? I'm doing this for her, because I wand her to bee happy? He doesn't love her, why is she so fucking stubborn? The bastard leaves everything behind for power and yet she doesn't accept the fact that he doesn't wand to be with her… I have been waiting my life, even if I die she would still try to get him back. Am I nothing more than a dog to her? Her personally dog that will fetch her toy every time she lost it?)"

"Oh! what a pitiful boy."

He then open his eye with his remaining strength and see a blond girl with two pony tails wrap with ribbons that give the impression of bunny ears, she was dress in a gothic yet elegant dress. In each of her side were a stuff animal. In her right was a big black cat, while in her left was a pink bat that have the shape of a couching. The black cat say.

"Oh princess this boy is bleeding to death!"

The bat responses. "Yuck, look at the side of the pond of blood his making. We should leave4 princess or you will get your feet dirty."

But the girl stares at the ding blond and asks.

"What's your name child?"

He laugh weakly and says. "Child? But you're younger than me."

"Don't let me my apparent fool you I older than I look."

"(smiling) Just like grandma tsunade."

"Tsunade you say? So you must be naruto uzumaki."

"That's right…"

The blond starts to breathe heavily, the blond girl thinks.

"(So he must be his dissented. His blood small like ragna, which means our encounter isn't just a random event.) Okay naruto seems destiny stills have more evens in store for you."

"What do you mean?"

The blond girl kneels down, lifts him a little and says.

"That this is not your time for you to die, oh I almost forget to introduces myself. My name is Rachel alucard and I will gime you some of my power so you can live."

She then bit him on the neck and starts to transfer her power to him, his right eye starts to turn from blue to red. Ones finish she says to him.

"There much for you to do now that you have thrown away that foolish idea of bringing that uchiha boy. Farewell naruto uzumaki and as well for you Mr. nine tail fox or should I say good bye since you will replace by something more powerful."

Inside of his head spoke. "Damn you Rachel."

She then and her stuff animals disappear on whirl of roses. Naruto stays in there whiting for someone to pick him up.

Help me lady tsunade

In an empty room a blond woman in a chibi form appears. She introduces her self.

"Hello everybody, I'm tsunade and this is my section. Thank god I have a part in this story, well I will appear but no as much as I wand to. Anyway this section will be just being for fooling around and do some comment about the story or other stuffs. Well if it continues, it will be at you the reader to keep this story up, which mean if it have a decent number until Friday. Well say soon… I hope."

Then the courting falls


	2. Chapter 2

A little warning about this fict is that there going to bee some bashing on sakura, but don't worry is just like a wake up call.

Disclaim: I don't own ether anime or game.

Is that all you care about?

Naruto has failed in bringing sasuke back. The injure he receive on battle have snap him out of his fantasy he has been living and brag him to reality. When he was near death a strange blond vampire save him his life and leave him to be picking up. Minutes have passed and a man with silver hair dress in a blue jump suit, a gray vest, a mask that cover his half of his faces and a head band that cover his left eye. He sees him and says.

"I'm too late."

"B..Bas..tard.."

He then turns to the blond who let those words escape from his mouth. He picks him up and carries him back to the village. Hours have passed since the squad that was sending to retrieve sasuke arrives to the hospital. Almost all members that were in critical state having been stabilizes. Outside the room a girl with short soft pink hair was looking at the closes door, she then thinks.

"(They didn't bring sasuke back, can I see naruto after what happen. He broke his promises.)"

"What are you doing forehead?"

She then turn to were the voice and see a girl with platinum hair, dress in a purple dress, with bandage on her vaginal area. The rosette answers to her.

"I just thinking on what ever enter in naruto's room or not."

"What are you talking about sakura? He need you support, sasuke abandon the village and defeat him. He probably depress that he couldn't bringing him back."

"Your right ino, but he breaks the promises…"

"I know sakura but that shouldn't matter now, what matters is to pull him from depression."

"I guess."

Then sakura open the door, both girls when inside, but the blond wasn't alone. There was a boy there age with black hair wrap in a pony tail, dress in a gray jacket under a gray vest. The blond was sitting on the bet dress in a black t-shirt, bandage all over his body, and his orange jacket over him. He turns to the girls but didn't say anything, the rosette says.

"So you're here shikamaru?"

"Yes, I have been here over a couple of minute."

"Hello naruto."

But he turns to the window when the platinum blond greed him, but she didn't say anything to up set him more than he was. The rosette talks to him.

"I know that you give your best during the mission, but next time I will help with the mission. I know we can save sasuke the next time."

"Is that all you care?"

"Uh?"

"We almost lose choji and neji trying to bring that shit head."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that you think there a next time but the cruel truth is that there no away a going to risk my skin to bring that bastard."

The platinum say to him. "Why are you think that way?"

He then pulls the jacket off and shows half the remaining of his right arm. The girls were in shock for what they saw, but sakura ask.

"What happen to you arm?"

"That asshole of sasuke did this to me!"

"What!"

"He did a powerful chidori and ram at me, I uses the rasenga to stop it but it explode on my arm and rip half of it. That causes me to wake from my little world and see the real sasuke, one that will do anything for power. If you don't believe me ask kakashi sensei how he found me, in a pool of my blood."

The platinum blond was in horror for what she hear what sasuke has done to him, but the rosette unwilling to believe him say.

"But you have to understand that he has lost his clan, he has been suffering all those years."

"Enlist he knew what the love of a family felt. I had been living all my life not knowing what the love of a mother of father was. He thinks that he has it harsh but the other who when through much horror than he did."

The room has become quiet after what he says. But the rosette got upset and says.

"You don't know what you're talking about."

Then naruto snap, grab the plate were the brag his food and throw it at her. But she avoid the hit and says.

"Why the hell did you do that?"

"You the one that doesn't know anything about it, you think sasuke is the only one who matters and that why his the asshole he is. All the people of this village worship him, now his good, what do you think of your god know?...Get the hell out of my room."

The rosette was ready to answer him back but both ino and shikamaru got her out the room. One outside they encounter a blond woman and a older version of sakura. They were staring at her but she says.

"So your been listing to what we were talking?... can you believe what he just say about sasuke?"

Then the sound of a hand hitting the cheek of a person was hear all over the hallway.

Help me lady tsunade.

"Hello there and welcome back to my beautiful section…"

In that moment both sakura and her mother sakuya enter in the room, they were talking.

"I'm sorry fear for what I did."

"Is okay mom, but that slap was closes."

"I know but it was part of the story."

But the blond sanin interrupt them. "So you guys are talking about this chapter?"

"Oh lady tsunade! Yes, I was apologizes about the closes call."

"Oh I see, but like you say it was a closes call, besides is not like sakura is like that."

The rosette shivers and says.

"Oh god just thinking on that type of personality freak me out, why the hell I have to bee like that in the show and manga?"

"Who know, but now we just run out of time."

"What! But we just got recently."

"Sorry about that."

The courting is down and there still some complaining about it.


End file.
